


Together Till Death | Hyunlix Oneshot

by Yizhanity



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Blood, Bottom!Hyunjin, Death, Happy Ending (somehow), Horror, M/M, Peace, Read at Your Own Risk, ghost - Freeform, no smut but explicit, pure angst, top!Felix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:41:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26580805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yizhanity/pseuds/Yizhanity
Summary: "Then why do you always leave when I try to say something?" - Hwang HyunjinA oneshot story where, 21 year old boy called Hwang Hyunjin and 20 year old boy named Lee Felix were in love. But, one day, heartthrob Changbin came in the frame and ruined it all.Felix always leaves when Hyunjin tries to say something, but what if Hyunjin decides to live with Felix, even after they die?🚫Don't re-upload/translate without permission! This story is purely a fan fiction created by me! Read at your own risk! It's also available in Wattpad under the same name!
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	Together Till Death | Hyunlix Oneshot

Hyunjin looked at his hands, staring at them with a bland expression as he waited for Felix calmly. He wants to call the younger. Wants to shout Felix's name loudly so he will arrive a bit earlier. But, he's afraid. He doesn't want Felix to leave him quickly.

The long-awaited moment finally comes.

Hyunjin hears footsteps coming from the back. A small smile appeared on his face as he pushed his blonde long hair aside to get a better look.

Felix stood silently, looking at Hyunjin's direction. A bright smile appeared on his face, resembling sunshine.

"Hyunjinnie~" Felix ran as he hugged Hyunjin tightly. The older hugged back, smiling a little.

The sun shined brightly on them, making thier hug a bit warmer. They were currently standing in the middle of thier backyard, under a persimmon tree. It gave them a bit of shadow and protected them from harsh rays of sun.

"Did my hyunjin eat today? Had fun?" Felix pulled back, looking at Hyunjin's face afterwards, focusing on his lips.

Hyunjin didn't say anything, neither he showed any reaction. He kept looking at the younger's face, admiring every bit of it.

"Mad at me, huh? I have a good news for Hyunjinnie~ You can talk and scold me in the midnight. I'll come at 12 Am sharp. I'll listen to whatever you say without complaining. Will my Hyunjinnie be happy then?"

Felix asked with his deep yet charismatic voice.

Hyunjin's heart dropped, he fixed his posture and tried to calm his breath. His whole face burned up. He wanted to hug the younger tightly, but restricted himself from making any kind of noise. He wasn't even allowed to squeal.

Hyunjin kept staring at him, eyes glistening with tears, threatening to fall in a slight movement.

Felix's bright smile disappeared slowly. "Why are you always so quiet? Hyunjinnie doesn't love me anymore?"

That's when Hyunjin lost his all. Tears started to stain his cheek as he grabbed the back of Felix's head, brushing pass through the Younger's mullet.

"I still l-love you Fel-"

Hyunjin blinked twice, Felix was nowhere to be found.

He sighed loudly. "You left me again?"

Suddenly he heard his phone buzzing. He quickly ran into his house, picking it up instantly.

"Hello? Yes? Who's this?"

"Oiii Hyung. It's me. Jeongin. Calm down. Why do you always panic when someone calls you? We aren't dying. Haha."

Hyunjin's heart clenched, his whole body shivered as he tried to gather himself.

"N-no? It's just, you always call me in the wrong time." Hyunjin lied. Good that, Jeongin was too dumb to understand.

"Ahaaa, ok ok. Are you free tonight? Me and Chan hyung will go to a club and party."

Hyunjin wiped a droplet of sweat from his forehead, thinking for a bit. "Uhh sorry. I have to meet someone."

Hyunjin could feel Jeongin smirking and giving him weird eyes through the phone, "Umm you are meeting Felix hyung, huh? How is he by the way? I haven't seen him since last year. He went back to Busan or something?"

"He-"

_"Who are you talking to, Hyunjin?"_

The older boy heard a deep voice calling him from outside. Hyunjin's throat went dry as he started to sweat more.

 _"You know, I don't like it. Right?"_ The voice sounded way deeper.

He accidentally left the backyard door open.  
Hyunjin could feel cold air tickling the back of his nape, making his blonde hair strands move a bit.

"Felix, I didn't-"

Hyunjin turned around, another sigh left his mouth. No one was there.

"Umm hyunjin hyung? What-" Jeongin asked through the phone.

"I can't come. I'll talk to you later." Hyunjin babbled out, quickly hanging up the phone.

He looked around in the house. Suddenly a smile popped on his face as he thought about the night coming closer.

.  
.  
.

It was 11:58 at night. Hyunjin was ready to meet Felix. He wore the prettiest outfit he had, sprayed some perfume which Felix gave him one year ago as thier anniversary gift.

Hyunjin looked at himself in the mirror for the last time. He could hear a bell sound coming from a nearby church, the clock finally fixed on 12 o'clock. Everything was dark inside the house. No external lights at all. Only moonlight peaking through the open windows. 

"Felix must be here." 

Hyunjin smiled, quickly running outside. He slid the door open of his backyard and saw Felix standing under the persimmon tree.

He was glowing under the moonlight, his sliver hair was shining too. More then that, he had an angelic smile on his face. 

"Hyunjinnie..." 

Felix opened his arms wide, letting Hyunjin run and indulge himself into them.

He pulled away after a while, intertwining his hand with Hyunjin's bigger one.

"Did you miss me?" Felix asked with puppy eyes. 

Hyunjin smiled, doing the best to hold back his tears. "Y-yes." 

Felix closed his eyes, making a pleased face. "Ahhh your voice. I missed it so much. Wish I could hear it everyday." 

Hyunjin stopped his movements, focusing on the younger fully, "Then why do you always leave when I try to speak?" 

"Because.... I remember that day. It gives me a lot of pain. I wanna be with you everyday Hyunnie. I always see you. Your every single movement. But, you've been crying a lot lately. I don't want Hyunjinnie to cry." Felix whined, putting his head on Hyunjin's shoulder. 

"T-then why don't you stay with me a bit longer then you usually do? I want to see you everyday too."

"Then why did you tell me to get out that day?" Felix asked.

.  
.  
.

**1 year ago**

"Felix, why were you staring at that guy in the club?"

Hyunjin asked, throwing his leather jacket on the sofa. He and his boyfriend just came back home after a long party which thier best friend, Bang Chan organised for them.

"I wasn't hitting on him!!! I looked at him because he asked for a drink. I politely said, I don't know where it was." Felix replied, clutching his head.

"Don't try to fool me. If you two were strangers, then why did you call him by his name? You tried to cheat on me, huh?"

"That Changbin guy literally asked my name first. I was just trying to be friendly and ask back."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP LEE YONGBOK." Hyunjin sat on the sofa with a loud thump. Grasping his forehead as it ached.

"Why are you like this, Hyunnie? Sometimes I feel like, you don't want me anymore." Felix asked, voice low. 

"Yes, I don't. Get out." Hyunjin growled.

"Hyunjinnie, I told Changbin-"

"Get out. Don't step into this house. Ahh I remember the look that Changbin gave me when I pulled you away from him.

I don't want you to hear my voice, so you won't be bothered while flirting with others. GO DIE." Hyunjin shouted.

Felix looked at Hyunjin for the last time before fisting his hand as he dashed out of the house. He kept running. Tears were splashing all over his face. He couldn't take this pain. He kept running and running without looking anywhere else.

After realization hit him, he stopped and looked around. Suddenly, he heard a loud sound coming from the back.

He turned around and saw a blurry light dashing in front of him. He wiped his tears off using the back of his hands, trying to see better. But it was too late.

The truck driver was carelessly driving the vehicle since it was late at night and no one was in the road.

It all happened in a second.

Felix was lying on the ground with blood all over him. Dripping down from his nose and mouth. He was still conscious, but in lot of pain.

He moved his bloody hand and fished out his phone from the pocket.

"H-hyun-jin-ah ahh" Felix cried out in pain, trying to call Hyunjin using his blurry vision.

He tried once, twice, thrice.

Hyunjin didn't pick up.

"He d-doesn't l-love me.....Ah....Hyun...h-hyunnie..."

Felix lost his hope and the wish to live. Hyunjin was the only one, who gave him love. Now, it all shattered because of his mistake.

The younger hugged his phone tightly, recalling all the sweet moments he spent with his beloved boyfriend till he took his last breath.

.  
.  
.

Hyunjin lazily rubbed his eyes. A loud sound coming from his phone woke him up. He sat up on the bed and looked at his side.

Felix wasn't there.

'What? We fight so often... But, he'd always comeback and we'd end up making love all night. Where's he at this hour?'

Hyunjin thought as he finally picked up the phone. "Hello?" He yawned slightly.

_"Hello, this is Seoul central police department. We've found a dead body near the usuke highway. Victim's last phone call was at this number. Do you mind coming to check or claim the body?"_

Hyunjin's whole world stopped spinning. He quickly hung up and checked his phone log.

'3 missed calls from _yongbokkiee_ '

"FELIX"

.  
.  
.

**Now**

"That was a misunderstanding.... I love you with my all Yongbok.... Please stay with me...."

Hyunjin said as tears rolled down and stained his cheeks.

"I love you too Hyunnie. See? I am doing everything as you said. You wanted me to not enter your house, I never did ever since. And, I always leave whenever you speak so I don't have to hear your beautiful voice. You wanted that, right?"

Hyunjin looked at Felix with teary eyes, not being able to say anything in defence.

Felix smiled again, leading Hyunjin to sit right under the persimmon tree.

The older complied, sitting right beside his lover.

"Happy 2nd anniversary, love." Felix pulled hyunjin into a hug, planting a soft kiss on his forehead. Hyunjin wiped his eyes softly, looking up at Felix with a slight smile.

"I want to stay with you forever." Hyunjin said, voice chocking out.

"Whenever you want to see me, come here maybe?" Felix leaned onto the percimon tree, inhaling the soft scent of Hyunjin. "Remember this tree? We planted it together. That day, they took me back here, burying my body under this beautiful tree.

I wanted to run and hug you Hyunnie. I couldn't see you cry at all.

But now, I'll be always here. For you, my love." Felix smiled as he turned a bit to look at a particular space on the tree.

There was a big and bold 'Felix' carved on trunk of that tree. Hyunjin would always come and look at it with love. As if, Felix will comeback from the dead.

"Hyunjinnie, I wanna tell you a secret."

Hyunjin slightly perked his head up, looking at Felix with his doe eyes.

"Remember when I met Changbin in our 1st anniversary party?"

Hyunjin nodded his head.

"You know what else I told him?" Felix asked, running a hand through Hyunjin's blond hair.

"What?"

"I said, I have a beautiful boyfriend. We are going to marry very soon and have 10 kids. So, I don't have time for anything else. I love my Hyunnie a lot."

Felix finished, tilting Hyunjin's head and planting a soft kiss on his lips.

Hyunjin closed his eyes as more tears came running down.

"I-I am s-sorry. W-will you ever f-forgive me?"

"I never got mad at you, love. I was just sad that time. Now I am happy. I know, you love me the same as before." Felix smiled softly, ruffling hyunjin's hair.

Hyunjin sighed. He perked his head up, looking at Felix straight in the eye.

"And, we always will be together. Maybe not in this life. But, in next life, I'll make that happen."

Felix tilted his head, "What-"

Before Felix could speak, he got muffled by Hyunjin's lips.

He pulled back, staring at the younger with love all over his eyes. "I need you, Yongbok. Always with me."

Hyunjin smiled again, bending up a little bit, connecting his somewhat red swollen lips with the younger. 

They were in sync, they both waited for this moment to come. As for Hyunjin, it was a dream come true. He finally had Felix in his arms, kissing him passionately, just like they used to do one year ago.

Things changed from that particular day, which happened to be thier 1st anniversary. Thier friend BangChan threw a party at a local bar, where Felix met a flirty boy named Changbin.

If Felix could turn back to time, he would refuse to even go out that day. He would just hold his hyunjin close to him, kissing him like that all day long.

Hyunjin smiled again into the kiss, but this time, red blood was coming out from his mouth.

Felix flinched as he opened his eyes slightly to see what was happening. But, Hyunjin refused to let go. He kept Felix close to himself, holding the back of his head so he won't move away.

Hyunjin kept shoving his lips on the younger's mouth. Felix just could comply and suck on them, tasting blood all over.

Hyunjin's mind started to get blurry as he couldn't hold himself up anymore. He slowly sank down, leaning onto the persimmon tree.

Felix was dumbfounded as he saw blood all over Hyunjin's mouth, it was coming out of his nose aswell.

"Hyunjinnie-"

Hyunjin chuckled, making grabby hands towards Felix. The younger blinked twice but hugged the older, leaning back and holding him tightly.

"Y-yongbokkie....I always l-loved you. I s-still do....Ah" Hyunjin coughed out more blood, staining his and Felix's attire.

Felix just smiled and hugged the older tightly. Using his one hand, he lifted the older's face and planted a soft kiss on top his bloody lips. 

_"We will be always together."_

.  
.  
.

**The next day**

"Hyung. Hyung??? Hyunjin hyung? Where are you?" Jeongin shouted, but there was no answer.

He pushed a rock using his feet, glancing at the huge house in front, which belonged to Hyunjin.

"Ahhh it's so sunny. I will get a headache if I stand there for long." Jeongin fanned himself using his hand.

After shouting for another minute, he saw a narrow road at the side of Hyunjin's home, leading to the backyard.

"Wait, he's probably busking haha. Let's go!" Jeongin smiled as he went through the narrow path with slight jumps.

"Hyung, Hyunj-"

Jeongin stopped abruptly, starting to shake as the color of his face went white.

In front of him, there was Hyunjin. Leaning onto the persimmon tree.

He looked ethereal, like an angel. People would think, he was sleeping peacefully, until they would see the blood all over his face.

Jeongin shivered as he went near the older.

"Hyunjin hyung? Hyung? Wake up! HYUNG?"

Realization hit Jeongin as he quickly went to check the pulse of the older.

Hyunjin wasn't breathing.

Jeongin cried out, quickly fishing out his phone and trying to call BangChan.

"Ahh C-chan hyung! Hyun-....Hyunjin hyung...PLEASE COME QUICKLY! PLEASE. HYUNJIN HYUNG." Jeongin cried out, shouting at BangChan to come at Hyunjin's house.

The younger hung up, falling onto his knees in the ground. 

He crawled and faced hyunjin, looking at the older for the last time.

With shaky hands, he touched the older's blonde hair, which was also covered in blood.

Suddenly, hyunjin fell on the ground from the leaning position.

Jeongin flinched as he fell back on his hips. His eyes went to the persimmon tree where hyunjin was leaning on.

It was glowing, as if it got re-born again. The fruits looked fresh and plump. Everything about it was angelic. Was that heaven? Suddenly, Jeongin saw something on the trunk of that tree, he frowned and leaned in to take a closer look.

His heart stopped as he saw something carved on to the tree with a sharp object. But, it was covered in red blood. It said,

_'Felix + Hyunjin'_


End file.
